PS143
/ |title_ja=VS ピィ&ププリン |title_ro=VS Py & Pupurin |image=PS143.png |chapter=Gold, Silver & Crystal |volume=12 |number=143 |location=Outskirts of Mahogany Town Mahogany Gym |prev_round=Really Remoraid |next_round=Savvy Swinub }} or (Japanese: VS ピィ&ププリン VS ) is the 143rd round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot In the outskirts of Mahogany Town, the Radio Tower crew has invited the Pokémon Association Chairman to join them for a show about the Mahogany Gym. Eventually the reach a steep valley and descend down it to the entrance to the Mahogany Gym. Inside the Mahogany Gym, the Radio Tower crew starts recording the show. DJ Mary, the hostess of the show introduces herself as well as her friend Whitney. Then the Chairman reveals the reason for joining them is due to an independent study regarding 's challenges through the Johto Gyms, he believes Pryce is the next Gym Leader to be challenged. Shortly afterwards, Whitney slips on the ice and so do the others, they zigzag across the hall until Whitney commands to use , successfully stopping everyone from sliding any further. A door opens with a loud creak, revealing an old man in a wheelchair, who is revealed to be Pryce. The Chairman and Whitney are shocked upon seeing the little man, but the Chairman promptly apologizes for showing up unexpected and introduces himself. Hirō asks about the Gym, to which Pryce replies that at his age, anyone is a coward and such, he has to protect himself from any unfriendly intruders. The Leader then invites them for a cup of tea and have a talk. As they enter deeper into the Gym, ice sculptures crafted by Pryce guard the entrance; they share an uncanny resemblance to , , , and . As the group passes by, they wonder how the sculptures are sold, considering Pryce's current state; the Chairman then notes that his Pokémon are the ones who run his errands, so he doesn't have to ever leave the Gym. They then spot a sculpture. Whitney claims it's because Suicune would never come challenge Pryce, seeing him as weak, and in order to comfort himself he made a statue of it. Suddenly, the statue starts to crack apart. The Chairman suggests that it is the opposite of what Whitney said: Pryce might have battled it, but he actually won. Since Suicune was frozen but not captured, Whitney sees a chance to challenge it and has her two baby Pokémon, and , use and , respectively, successfully it. Whitney then orders Mil Mil to use which rolls even faster and more powerful due to the slippery floor, knocking Suicune down. Whitney starts gloating over her victory as Pryce comes in, and Whitney gleefully tells him she defeated it. However, something is wrong since Suicune is back on its feet and Mil Mil is laying on the ground, defeated. As Suicune and Pryce glare at each other, the Chairman and Whitney argue about Pryce, with her questioning his abilities. The Chairman says that Pryce is the most experienced Gym Leader, also known as Pryce of Eternal Ice Walls. Major events * Whitney battles . Debuts * Pryce Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * Falkner (fantasy) * Bugsy (fantasy) * Whitney * Morty (fantasy) * Chuck (fantasy) * Janine (fantasy) * Pryce * Clair (fantasy) * DJ Mary * Pokémon Association Chairman * Hiro * Goldenrod Radio Tower crew Pokémon * (Falkner's; fantasy) * (Bugsy's; fantasy) * (Mil Mil; ) * (Fafa; Whitney's) * (Buff Buff; Whitney's) * (Morty's; fantasy) * (Chuck's; fantasy) * (Janine's; fantasy) * (Pryce's; ×2) * ( ; fantasy) * (Smea-Smea; DJ Mary's) * (fantasy and ice sculpture) Trivia Errors * In the Chuang Yi version, is spelled as Iggrybuff in this round. In other languages (Taiwan) (Mainland China) |fr_eu= |ko= |es_eu= |vi= }} de:Kapitel 143 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS143 fr:Chapitre 143 (Pocket Monsters Special) it:LGA143 zh:PS143